Thank you for saving me from myself
by pinkangel02896
Summary: Yuka is the new girl at school who is being bully by a fan club. Will anyone save her and what secerts is she hiding.
1. info

Info

Name: Yuka

Age: 15

Race: Ice maiden, psychic, human

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Red

Height: 5'5


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"He will never go for a freak!" "So there no point at looking at him!" "You freak!" said a group of girls surrounding the new girl. The nickname freak came from the girl's unusual appearance of silver white hair and blood red eyes. The same bullying and mental abuse happened at every school Yuka attended. Yuka was always the outcast with no friends because of the power she couldn't control and her appearance. Yuka got her appearance fro her mother who was an ice maiden who fell in love with a human who had psychic power. The group of female bullies had dragged Yuka to an empty classroom because she was looking at a boy with red hair and green eyes. The girls were a bunch of groupies that wanted to be with the boy so they made a fan club for this boy. The bullies push Yuka to the ground and start to kick her repeat in the stomach then more throughout her body. _Please someone help me! Please someone end my suffering!_ All Yuka could do was curled up into a ball and cry. But nothing would stop these girls' abuse because everyone had gone home already. The girls were going in for another kick when they were push against the wall knocking them out cold. The windows and lights shattered into pieces around the floor and desk scattered across the room. This blast of power caught the attention of a boy with eyes green. He quickly ran to the source of the power only to see the classroom a mess with a girl of girls passed out against the wall and a girl crying in the middle of the floor. When he tried to get near the girl a wall of ice blocked his hand from reaching her. He noticed the ice was protecting the girl thinking he was going to hurt her. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" he said hoping he could reach the girl through her fragile mind. It took him ten minutes to reassure the girl that he wasn't a danger to her. When the ice fell he reach his hand out towards the girl but the she didn't take his hand instead hugged him. He was taken by surprised from the hug but quickly realized the girl passed out from exhaustion and glad to be safe. 'So this was the girl Koenma has been looking for.' Kurama carried Yuka out of the room and bought her to his house. 'Hm, where am I?' Yuka woke up trying to sit up but was stop by a hand. "You shouldn't try to get up yet. Your stomach has been badly injured." Kurama said trying to keep Yuka from sitting up. "Where am I?" Yuka asked looking at Kurama. "I bought you to my house after I found you badly injured in a classroom" Kurama said trying not to scare Yuka. "I did it again didn't I?" Yuka said sadly realized she lost control of her powers. "Yes, but you tried defend yourself from those girls. Plus I know someone who can help you" Kurama said reassuring Yuka what she did wasn't bad. "Why are you trying to help me? Aren't you afraid of me like everyone else is?" Yuka said sadly and confused about Kurama's offer. "I'm not afraid because I'm different like you." "Yeah right, you're the most popular guy at school that everyone wants to be with" Yuka said angrily thinking Kurama was lying to her. "I'm not lying and I know you can sense that I'm different than everyone else" Kurama said calmly hoping to get his point across to Yuka. "Wait! How did you know?" "I could see you watching me but was too afraid to ask me." "So I'm guessing Shuichi isn't your real name." "No, it isn't my real name. My real name is Kurama and I'm a fox demon." "Can you really help me?" Yuka asked starting to trust Kurama. "Yes, but before you start your training you have to meet Koenma." "Who's Koenma?" "He is the prince of Spirit World and he been trying to find you." "Oh" Yuka said sleepily still exhausted from today's events." "You should get more sleep especially since it is ten o'clock at night" Kurama said getting off the chair and walking toward the door. "Okay and thanks for helping me" Yuka said turning on her side and fell asleep instantly. Kurama went outside to find where Yuka been living since her parents' death. He found a cave on the outskirt of town where he found some of Yuka's belongs. _No wonder Koenma couldn't find her this cave is seal with a barrier that was weakling. _Kurama created a portal to Spirit World and walked into Koenma's office. "I take you were able to find Yuka" Koenma said turning his chair around to face Kurama. "Yes, she was a new student at my school who was constantly bullied by female students and she lost control of her powers." "Where is she now?" "She is sleeping at my house since she is badly injured." "Where was she living for the past twelve years?" "In a cave outside of town with a barrier most likely a place her father showed her before his death." "That would make sense. I want Yuka to live with you also bring her to Genkai's place once her injures are heal." "Of course" Kurama said leaving Koenma's office and returning home.


End file.
